ZombieZ
by The Princess Of Pyromania
Summary: Phoebe is sitting in Biology class one day when she notices a mosquito, little did she know that the mosquito carried a disease that turned everyone into a strange monster: a Zombie
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

My only job now is to do anything I possibly can to create destruction to the World; though, living in the Underworld is boring lately for me and my demonic friends.

Yes, I am a demon. I once was human until I died saving the one I love. I do miss her very much.

You see, when I was human, people didn't like me much. I wasn't a very good person. However, I never killed anyone until the day I died.

Me and my love were just having a nice picnic in the park when some gangsters decided that the park was their territory.

I, of course was quite a skilled fighter after all of my fighting experience in grade school. So I did have to fight the punks and one of them I did end up killing. After that happened, she started _begging_ for me to stop fighting. I couldn't stop fighting. I had to _win_. I didn't know that one of the punks had a gun and I was shot.

I died about an hour later in the hospital with my only love by my side.

Of course she was the _only_ one who cared for me. Not many people attended my funeral. Also, because I killed a person, I was sent to Hell which is where I am now.

I do miss my human life and I do miss her sincerely. Somehow I have to see her again.

But she is a good person. She's intelligent, beautiful, and she would be very reluctant to kill a person.

She wouldn't go to Hell. _Ever_. If she ever found out that I got sent here, I'm sure she wouldn't be very happy.

I'm sure she's happy where she is. I wonder if she even remembers me. It sucks I'm no longer with her. I do miss her dearly.

Maybe there is a way I can see her again. Maybe if I do something really destructive then I can be sent back to Earth again.

I must ponder this. What shall I do that is _really_ destructive? I once learned in my high school biology class about a disease. All I need is a mosquito.

Oh yes, Malaria. That was the disease. A mosquito would bite a person which caused a deadly disease. This sounds great! I will make a new disease spread by those bugs that turns everyone into zombies!

It's a genius plan. I just hope she doesn't get bitten by one of these buggers; for, I must see her again soon. I _will_ see her again soon.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Biology. It's got to be the most lamest class in high school. What is the point?

We're learning about diseases in biology right now. It's quite boring. Who really cares about Malaria? So what if it's a disease mosquitoes carry? They carry West Nile Virus too but no one hears about that news anymore.

This class is pointless. Mosquitoes, mosquitoes, mosquitoes. Malaria and mosquitoes. Who cares?

I'll bet there's a mosquito in this room right now that doesn't carry Malaria or anything. People overreact too much.

I looked up at the ceiling. I saw a small pest buzzing around one of the florescent lights. A mosquito?

Yes, it _is_ a mosquito. What a coincidence!

"Hello, little friend," I thought to myself, hoping the little buzzing mosquito could hear that.

She buzzed away.

I figured it was a _she_ because only female mosquitoes bit people….well I didn't know for sure if it had bitten anyone.

"Bye," I thought.

My eyes followed the little bug. She landed on Shelly. I hate Shelly. Shelly thinks she's so perfect and flawless. Everyone does love her. Oh well, there's nothing I can do about that.

"Phoebe! Turn around and face the front of the classroom, _now!" _barked the teacher.

I turned around and ignored the mosquito.

I heard Shelly and her neighbor snicker and glance over at me. I just looked down and pretended she didn't exist. That was very easy to do.

The rest of class was quiet. I looked back at the mosquito every now and then and saw it still sitting on Shelly's arm.

"Please little friend. Please get off of her before you catch the girly plague." I thought.

I turned back around and a few seconds later, Shelly screamed.

Everyone turned to stare at her.

Jeremy, the nerd who sat in front of me, stood up first.

"Malaria!" he shouted.

People ran out of the classroom screaming and shouting.

Their noises echoed through the hallways.

I stayed to watch. Could it really be Malaria? There was no way it could've been Malaria. Especially in the United States. It didn't exist here.

"No," I whispered.

Then something happened to Shelly; something which proved she didn't catch Malaria.

She was turning into a strange creature. Her body turned a light purple color. Her eyes bulged out of her skull. She held out her arms and tried to walk. She walked like some kind of monster. Like a _zombie_.

My mosquito friend _did_ carry a disease. It was a new disease. It turned people into zombies.

"Thank you," I thought.

The mosquito landed on my hand.

I stood still. I was scared.

She seemed to have just landed on me just to see what I was or something. I didn't turn into a zombie or anything.

Maybe she didn't have a disease. Maybe Shelly did.

I laughed quietly to myself about that thought, then I hurried out the classroom door and bolted down the hallway.

"No way," I thought.

It seemed like Shelly wasn't the only one. People left and right in the hallways were turning into strange creatures that all looked like Shelly. Was it really the mosquito? Was I dreaming? Was it Shelly's fault? What is going on?

The only thing I thought of was getting out alive from then on. I had to escape the nightmare before I joined them.

I reached the outside of the school and ran home. No one seemed to be there. I was alone.

"Hello?" I called out when I got inside the front door.

There was no reply.

"Anyone here? Hello?" I shouted again.

No answer.

I shrugged and walked up the stairs and into my room.

I looked out my bedroom window.

The streets were calm as long as you ignored the zombie person limping down the street.

What was this World coming to?

I closed the blinds and lied down on my bed.

My mind started racing.

"How did this all start so fast? One minute I was in biology, the next, I was running for the sake of my life. Better yet, how did it start? It began with Shelly right? Then more people got infected so quickly. How come the one I saw didn't hurt me? Did it like me? What is going on? Who started this all in the first place and why?" I thought.

My questions may never be answered. All I had to do was hold on and run for my life. I needed a team. I needed weapons. Most of all I needed courage. I didn't have any of that. I was a loner in school. I had no friends at all. Except for Kyle. Kyle was my fiancé who I loved very much. I would have defiantly risked my life to save him. I wish I had. Now he is long gone and I may never see him again. It's my fault and I'll never let it go. I will regret his death for the rest of my life. I couldn't think of the thought much. He died a few years ago. Two years to be exact. I miss him so much and I would give _anything_ to have him back. I wish he were here to help me through this nightmare. Maybe he's watching me. Maybe he knows. I wish I were strong. I'm weak and I would never be able to kill a zombie if I had to. I couldn't even kill a _mosquito._

That night, I cried myself to sleep.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

I woke up early the next morning and everything was quiet.

I walked out of my room and went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Mom? Is there school today?" I asked, but no one was there.

"Mom? Dad? Brie? Anyone?" I called out.

No one answered.

I walked out of the house and ran around the neighborhood. Zombies were _everywhere._ I didn't know what to do or think.

"Weapons. I need weapons," I thought.

I ran back home and rushed to the basement. My dad used to keep guns hiding down in that place. I pick-locked the door and grabbed a big gun and a pistol. I also picked up a knife and went on my way. I walked around town for a while not worrying about the zombies around me until I found some food. I ate it up really fast.

"I wonder if any humans still exist," I thought.

I doubted that.

"Zzzzz….," said a strange sound.

A big group of zombies were coming after me. I was stuck in the one tiny building unable to go anywhere.

"Hey kid, up here!" said a voice.

The next thing I knew, I was sitting on the roof of a building.

The voice I heard came from a guy with brown hair and green eyes. His voice seemed to sound a little Canadian and he looked to be like a Senior in high school.

"Well then. Got stuck in a horde of zombies, eh?" he asked.

I cleared my throat.

"Um….yeah. Yes, I suppose so," I said.

He chuckled.

"My name is Brian," he said.

I laughed.

"Brian Morado?" I asked.

"Well…..yes. Are you a stalker?" he questioned.

"No. I was kidding. I had a really close friend who had a brother named Brian and he lived on the edge of Canada," I explained.

"My brother? Both of my brothers are dead! Steven and Kyle. Which one did you know?" asked Brian.

"Kyle. He was my fiancé," I said.

I looked down at my feet and tried to hold back my tears.

"So you're Phoebe. I've heard a lot about you. Pleased to meet you," he said.

I smiled a little.

"Pleased to meet you too," I said.

How did I not see that? Brian looked just like Kyle only much taller. He obviously was a fighter like Kyle too. Only Brian looked more like the profession-al wrestler type. Kyle looked more like a street fighter.

"Well then Phoebe, you're welcome to join my group of human survivors if you want. Meet us by the east bridge tomorrow morning if you wish to join. Until then, good luck," said Brian.

Then he jumped off the roof of the small building and ran far away.

I did the same, except my landing wasn't as smooth. I slipped and fell on my butt.

I got up and ran back to my home where only I lived now.

The house was still empty. I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Some news report was playing and the news dude was ranting on about the zombies. It was kind of funny when a zombie jumped him and he was ripped to shreds. I laughed a little. Though I knew I could be next for that treatment.

That night I had a strange dream. I dreamt I was outside and then I saw Kyle. He didn't seem too happy though. He told me that the zombies were his fault but I didn't believe it. I didn't care about that. I just wanted him to be back alive again. He didn't listen to what I had to say. He acted as if he was in a hurry to go somewhere. The last thing he said was, "Be happy and run for your life". Then he was gone. The dream ended with a demonic laugh and I woke up with tears streaming down my face with the laughing sound ringing in my ears.

Was I really crying in my sleep? I seriously needed to grow up.

I got out of bed and walked downstairs.

I immediately went to the kitchen and made myself some pancakes.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked.

I quickly turned around to see my little sister, Brie, watching me.

"Pancakes," I said quickly.

She sniffed the air.

"You can't cook like mom did," she said.

"Where've you been hiding?" I asked quickly.

"In my room until you leave. Then I watch TV and eat cereal bars and yogurt," she answered.

Brie was only five years old. She was very bossy and her front teeth were missing. She wore her hair in little piggy tails and she spoke with a lisp.

"What happened to Mom and Dad?" I asked.

"I was there when it happened. Mom started saying random gibberish words and then she turned into this purple thing that went Zzzzz," explained Brie.

When she said "Zzzzz" it sounded like she said "Thhhh" because of her lisp which was caused by her missing teeth.

"And Dad?" I asked.

"I don't know. He went to work and never returned. He must've went wherever Mom went. Probably some zombie place or something," she said.

"Great, great," I said.

I started to eat my pancakes.

"Want one?" I asked, talking with my mouth full.

Brie shrugged and took a pancake.

"Don't use too much syrup. That's all we got left ya know," I said.

"What's your plans today?" she asked.

"I'm going out for a while. Stay hidden. I found more humans," I said.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

After breakfast, I left to find Brian and his survivor group. I ran past all the zombies searching the streets.

"This whole planet has got to be mostly zombies now," I thought.

It was easy to find the east bridge Brian was talking about. It was so _obvious_. Brian was there to greet me.

"Hello Phoebe. It appears you have remembered yesterday," he said.

"Yes," I answered.

Brian half-smiled.

"Follow me. You must meet the others," he said.

I followed him into a hole under the bridge.

"Wow," I said.

I was amazed by how such a horrible place was turned into a sweet hang out for the remaining humans.

"Zach! Tania! Nellie!" yelled Brian.

A saw a girl about my age run down a spiral staircase. She was tan and her black hair was tied up in a hair tie. Her eyes were brown and her clothes were casual T-Shirt and jeans.

"Hello," she said.

She had a Hispanic accent.

"Hi," I replied.

Then I saw another girl walk up behind her.

"Hey watch it Mexican. I always talk to newcomers first," said the girl.

The Hispanic - who I suspected was Tania, rolled her eyes and the other girl looked over at me, holding out her hand.

"Name's Nellie. What's your name, kid?" she asked.

Obviously she was a few years older than me. She had blonde hair that she had in a hair tie. She also wore some kind of headband around her forehead. Her white T-Shirt was stained with mud and her pants were green Capri's. She didn't wear any shoes but she did have a backpack that seemed to be filled with junk.

"I'm Phoebe," I answered.

"Nice meetin' ya kid. Welcome to the anti-zombie group. Do you know anything of how it all started? Folks been sayin' it all started at a high school 'round here. You seem to be in high school. You know anything?" she asked.

"Yes. It did start at my school here in Orange County. I was sitting in my biology class and I saw a mosquito. The mosquito seemed to have buzzed over to Shelly Smith and bit her or something and that was the first zombie I saw. Then the same mosquito landed on me and nothing happened. See? I'm still human. It didn't sting me. It's as if….It didn't want to sting me," I explained.

Brian's eyes widened.

"So it is true. Maybe _you_ can communicate with the mosquitoes. You can be very helpful to our team Miss Morado," said Brian.

"_Morado?_" questioned Nellie. "Isn't that _your_ last name?"

"Yes. She _was_ my little brother's fiancé," said Brian.

"_Was._" I thought. "I am _still _his fiancée. He is _still_ my fiancé,"

"I think there's something goin' on. Think about it. Brian's not dead. Phoebe's not dead. They're both related to _Kyle_," said Nellie.

"It's probably just a coincidence my friend," said a new voice.

I looked to see who it was.

The person seemed to be some hippie guy. He wore a shirt with flowers and his hair was up in a hair tie. He really needed some anti-wrinkle cream. He wasn't aging very well.

"Dude, back off Zach," said Nellie to the hippie.

"Alright. Keep the peace, man," said Zach.

"Well Nellie does have a point. Maybe the mosquitoes have something against Brian and I. Maybe it _is_ something to do with us being related to Kyle. But what about Steven?" I asked.

Brian looked down at his feet.

The room was silent for a few minutes.

"Steven was the youngest of us all. He died at age fourteen a few weeks ago. He was taken by a stranger after school one day and his body was found buried two miles away from the school under a tree," said Brian, sadly.

My jaw dropped. I couldn't believe that such a thing happened to _my _brother-in-law.

"I….I'm sorry to hear that," I said.

My voice crackled and my eyes started to water.

Brian looked at me.

"You didn't even know him. Why are you sad?" he asked me.

"Well he was my brother-in-law. I can't believe that would've happened. Why?" I asked.

"Our parents were very bad people. The murdered several people and have been arrested several times in their lives. We boys had to teach ourselves how to stay alive. Never have we even thought about being together with a _girl_. Kyle got lucky. Well anyways, people hated the three of us. A few months after Steven was born, our parents were both killed. We were never told how or what happened. We were just told that they died. Somehow we managed to get this far. People were angry at us because of our parents. Someone killed Steven because of their hatred. Kyle was fighting some dumb punks and got himself killed as you know. I'm lucky to be alive. It isn't fair to have all the blame on you when you never did a thing. Life just sucks," explained Brian.

I thought I was going to cry.

"Well now it's either life or death. I'll do the best I can to save us all but there are no guarantees. Besides, sometimes we all wish to join Kyle don't we?" asked Brian.

"Yes," I answered.

I did wonder about me joining Kyle someplace happy, but knowing him, I didn't really think he made it to happiness. I hoped that he did but I highly doubted it. I sill love him though no matter what. I'll join him no matter where he is.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

I knew what she was thinking. How could she? She couldn't join me no matter where I was. I am in _Hell_. There is no way she could join me here no matter how hard she tried.

I must think of an idea to get on earth this very minute. I need to find her and tell her to never join me here. I need to tell her to just move on. She could be with Brian if she wanted to just as long as she didn't follow me here.

I decided to visit my boss.

There were many names we demons called him.

Humans refer to him as "The Devil" or something like that.

He's a lazy bum and I really don't like him at all. I don't really think any of us do though. I decided I'd go visit him anyways no matter how much I hated him.

I saw him sitting in some kind of throne. He had some demon guards standing next to him. What a wuss.

"Can you help me?" I asked him.

He laughed.

"Why would _I_ help _you?_" he asked.

"I don't know. No one else asks for help do they? I turned most of the humans into zombies already using a mosquito disease! C'mon man help me out for once!" I yelled.

I watched him.

He seemed to be considering.

"What is it that you want?" he asked.

"To return to earth. To see Phoebe," I answered.

He laughed again.

"Stop laughing! Or else I'll be laughing in a minute here," I threatened.

He didn't like that threat very much.

It suddenly felt like a ball of fire landed in my gut.

It hurt like Hell. No pun intended.

"I'll make you a deal," he said.

Oh joy. The last person that made a deal with _him_ was Dracula and he was turned into some monster that ate people or something.

"What deal?" I asked hastily.

"Keep up the disease and I'll let you go. I may even let you become a _human _again," he said.

"If I become human again, will I have a chance to be a good person and go to Heaven next time?" I asked.

"Possibly if you are a good person. I don't need you here. I don't care. Just one less idiot to put up with here," he said.

"Fine. I'll take it. But it'd better work," I said.

He half smiled.

"Excellent," he said quietly, and before I knew it, I was sitting in a cave on earth.

My only problem was: I wasn't a human; I was still a demon.


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Brian and Zach said they knew a scientist. Some dude named Fred or something. Apparently Fred lived in an underground science lab he built and he was searching for some kind of cure to defeat the zombies. I think he is full of crap.

Brian took us to Fred's lab that afternoon to visit Fred.

Tania complained all the way there.

"Are we there yet? My feet hurt. Can we have lunch? I'm starving. How come this idiot lives so far away? Are we there yet?" she asked over and over again.

Nellie and I both wanted to smack her but I knew I would never have the heart to do something like that. Nellie would.

Finally we reached the laboratory.

We saw a door hidden under a hill.

A small face peeked out the window above the door.

"Hello, hello!" exclaimed a voice.

A weird-looking scientist opened the door for us. He had blue hair and an eye-patch over one eye. His lab coat was stained with blood.

"Please make yourself feel at home," he said.

We walked inside the little place. There were two couches, a chair and a fireplace. Then there was a small kitchen nearby. No other rooms were seen. Where was the laboratory? The house was small and dirty. It was warm but it smelled like dirt because it was a sod house.

Tania sat down on a couch. Nellie and I did the same.

"Nice to see you again Fred," said Brian, walking in the door.

Fred closed the door. He and Brian remained standing there.

"Ah yes, it is a rather pleasant day to meet my old friend again," said Fred.

"Yeah….Sure…So how have you been lately?" Brian asked.

"Quite good I must say. The time of the zombies is very, very interesting. I have done much research about the disease and I think I have almost figured it out," said Fred.

I was suddenly interested.

"I would like to know," I said getting up.

"Alright young ones. I will tell you all," said Fred, sitting on the chair.

Brian sat down next to Nellie on the couch.

"You see, I took a few deceased zombie bodies and did some _tests_. It turns out only about sixty percent of humans who were transformed into zombies actually _lived_. You see, transformation is very deadly. Most humans die before they even transform. If they do make it through, well they have no brain anymore and they cannot control their actions. They are programmed to just go after the remaining humans and kill them. They do not turn humans into their kind. They just _kill_. Some people say they feast off of brains. I do believe that is true. They _eat_ brains. Zombies do not group together much. It may seem like they do but really they are selfish and they will kill each other in order to get to a human or more specifically, a human brain," explained Fred.

"Okay so did you find a cure and if you did, how?" asked Nellie.

"I did find a cure. However, I didn't find it myself. I just located it. There are some caves a few miles from here. There is a potion there and that _is_ the cure. Find it, bring it to me, and I will see if it works," he said.

"How do you know this?" Nellie asked.

"I put it there years ago. I went back to that place and it was occupied by a _demon_. That damn demon saw me and broke my arm," he explained.

No wonder why Fred hasn't moved his left arm the whole time we've seen him. I noticed that from the beginning but I never said anything.

"Why did you make it and put it there in the first place?" asked Brian.

"You see, years ago there was some kind of other mutation going on secretly in some other country. It was much like this one only a little different. My cure worked and I put it in the cave because it was safe and _no one_ would ever find it. Looks like I was wrong. It was found and I can't get it back. You guys are young. Could you get it back for me?" he asked.

"Well-" started Brian before Nellie cut him off.

"Sure," she said.

Brian glared at her.

"How did it start? The disease I mean," Tania asked Fred.

"Mosquitoes. Some kind of new _Malaria_. It started here in Orange County. At Anaheim High School to be exact. I actually went there to check the place out. Very nice school. The whole thing started in some _biology_ class. I found papers identifying who the first person was who started the whole thing. Someone by the name of _Shelly Smith_," answered Fred.

"No. No way," I said.

I was right all along. I was there. That was _my_ school. I knew her. I hated her. I was a _survivor_.

"Is there something wrong?" Fred asked me.

"She was there in that class at that time," answered Nellie for me.

"Tell us about it," said Fred.

"Well I was in biology and I saw a mosquito. We were learning about Malaria that day so I thought it was a coincidence. Then I saw the mosquito land on Shelly and she turned into a zombie," I explained.

That was good enough.

"Well then. I do have that very mosquito. I found her in the classroom," said Fred.

He pulled out a jar and opened the lid.

I looked inside.

Sure enough my mosquito friend was in there buzzing around.

"Hello again my little friend," I said softly to the mosquito.

The mosquito flew and landed on my nose.

"Whoa! Get that thing off her!" yelled Brian.

"No, no!" I said quickly. I gently put my finger on my nose and the mosquito flew on my finger instead.

"She likes me. Don't worry," I said.


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

I had to put my mosquito friend back in the jar once I told my new friends that she was harmless to me.

I would always wonder why that was. But now that mad scientist said there was a _demon_ in a cave guarding his potion? I think he had some issues.

We finally arrived to the cave where Fred told us to go.

Brian, Tania, Nellie, and I all walked up to the front of the cave.

"Who wants to go first?" asked Nellie.

"Not me. Why don't we all go?" asked Tania.

"I'll go alone," I said.

"What?" the others all said together.

"I know it's weird but I think I'll be okay. Don't worry about me I need to do something on my own," I said.

Brian half smiled.

"Alright," he said.

I walked into the cave alone. It was very dark. I walked slowly and steadily along the wall. My heart was beating loudly.

It seemed like I walked for about an hour before I saw light.

Did I find an exit? Was there more people here? Was it the demon?

I walked towards the light. It came from some lit torches in a large cave room.

A bonfire was raging flames in the center of the room.

I was fascinated by the fiery room until I saw something sleeping in the far back corner.

I quietly walked over to whatever it was.

When I was only a few feet away from it I saw what it was: The demon.

It really did exist! It was holding the cure in its left…hand?…Claw?

I held my breath and reached for the potion.

I almost had it but then my foot slipped and I fell onto the demon's arm.

"Oh crap," I said.

The demon woke up and jumped to its feet.

It roared very loudly.

I couldn't scream, run, or breathe at that moment.

I was surely going to die right there.

The demon stopped and just stared at me. It didn't make a sound. It didn't even make any movement to kill me.

I did the same. I just looked up at it.

"Aren't you going to kill me?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

It shook it's head as if it were saying "no".

"Why not? I attempted to steal that potion and I woke you up!" I said.

It seemed to have smiled.

"Can't you talk?" I asked.

It nodded.

"Why don't you?" I asked.

The demon walked over to a wall.

With every step the demon would take, the cave shook.

It scraped one of its claws against the wall as if it were writing something. When it was done writing, It looked at me and pointed to the wall.

It wanted me to come read what it wrote.

I slowly got up and fell right back down again.

I was too afraid to get up and my legs wouldn't move.

I tried getting up again and I succeeded. I shakily walked over to the wall.

There really was writing there. It was even in English!

It said:

If I spoke I would scare you. You know who I am. I know who you are, phoebe.

I studied the writing for a long time. How did this monster know my name?

"Who are you?" I asked.

It opened its mouth to speak.

I saw its fangs which made me shiver in fear.

"I…..I am Kyle….Kyle Morado," it said.

His voice was very low and scary. It did freak me out but I didn't care.

My jaw dropped.

"Kyle. It….It is you," I said.

He looked down at his feet.

"Yeah, it's me," he said.

He held out his extremely large hand.

I grabbed onto it and he picked me up.

"How did it happen?" I asked.

"I went to Hell as you expected. I had to do something really destructive to be sent back to earth. So I created a disease that was spread by only _one_ mosquito. I named her Phoebe. That stupid scientist you know has her captured. I don't like that scientist at all. I found his cure here and I broke his arm when he came to find it. I hope that taught him a lesson," he said.

I laughed a little.

"He's not coming back. He's not even here with me," I said.

"Good. I know you got friends here though. I can smell 'em," he said.

"How?" I asked.

"I was kidding. I just know there's more humans here because I know _you_. You would never come alone to a cave with a demon inside. I can't believe you were sent in here alone," he said.

"Well it was my choice. Brian didn't really care," I explained.

"Brian? You mean my _brother_ Brian?" he asked.

"Yes. I met Brian yesterday and today he introduced me to the remaining humans," I said.

Kyle looked as if he were thinking.

"My brother is here. This is going to go well. To make things worse he's my _big_ brother," he said.

Just then we heard voices outside the room.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

At that moment I thought about running. Running far, far away until I was safe again. Just like how I ran two years ago.

Two years ago, Kyle and I were sitting at the park having a picnic when some punks decided to start a fight with Kyle. Kyle fought and I told him not too. I wished that he would stop before he got himself killed. But that is what had happened. He was shot in the stomach. For a few minutes I just sat next to him and cried. Then I realized that I could save him. The loser punks were then going to fight _me_ but I am not a fighter at all. Instead I just picked up Kyle and tried my best to carry him to my car. I had to run the best I could. The gang was chasing me. I quickly put Kyle in my car and I drove away as fast as I could.

Kyle died about an hour later in a hospital. Then he ended up in Hell. Somehow he used his brain to come up with a _very_ destructive plan to kill all the humans. Except for _me_. The one mosquito wouldn't kill me because Kyle programmed it to not do so. I would be safe. Maybe the same went for Brian too. I doubted that though. Kyle was a demon now and I found him again. He defiantly was not the same Kyle I recognized on the outside, but he was Kyle inside and that's all that mattered.

I looked up at him.

He seemed to have had a tear in one of his yellow eyes.

"Are you crying?" I asked.

"No...well…yeah. I'm trying not to. Demons don't cry. It's just that…okay fine I'll tell you. I can't believe that I destroyed this World for you. This whole place is full of non-humans now and it's my fault. I love you that much that I destroyed everyone's life for you," he said.

I didn't know what to say or think after that.

"Zombies _are_ humans," I protested.

"Yes…well…there's a difference. You see, zombie brains that were once human brains dissolve a few hours after transformation," he said.

"I see. So anyways," I said.

"Right. Anyways, I will never forgive myself for any of my past actions. Especially the day at the park. The day I _died_," he told me.

"It was the worst day of my life," I said.

"It was my worst day as well. But we are together again. Maybe not the same way as before but I was _promised_ that I would be human again," he said.

"You didn't-" I started.

"I did. Now there's no time for that now. We got company," he said.

I saw Brian and Nellie walk into the room.

Tania and Zach followed them quietly.

Everyone stopped moving and froze when they saw Kyle holding me up in one arm.

"Hi guys," I said nervously.

"Phoebe, you are so dead," said Brian.

"What are you gonna do, Brian? Nothing. That's what you're gonna do," said Kyle.

Brian half smiled.

"Well, well. I think I've figured this whole situation out now. Hellboy likes Phoebe. Phoebe likes Hellboy. We're all screwed now. Well wait until you hear this, _demon_, Phoebe is taken. She was once engaged to someone named Kyle. Now I am here and I am with her." Brian lied.

"Lie!" I shouted.

Brian glared at me.

Kyle tensed up and started to get ready to fight.

"Phoebe, this is not a lie," said Brian, calmly.

"It is too a lie! I'm not dating you! And I never will!" I yelled

"It's okay Phoebe. I know," Kyle said quietly to me.

"Shut up, demon!" yelled Brian.

"Don't tell him to shut up!" I yelled back.

Brian looked at me confused.

"Phoebe, what is going on?" he asked.

Kyle put me on the ground and I walked over to Brian.

"If you even _try_ to kill the _demon_, I will kill _you_," I said.

Brian chuckled darkly.

"The demon _will_ die. I don't know why that _thing_ is so important to you but you have to stop this _now_," he said.

"Or else?" I questioned.

"Um…Or else…I'll kill you both," he said.

"No. You can't kill him. He is _my_ friend. My _best_ friend. You know him too. He's _your_ brother," I said angrily.

"What? What do you mean _my_ brother? Both my brothers are dead! Look, I know you miss Kyle but you really have to move on. He's long gone. You just have to let go," he said.

I was getting very angry and my stomach turned and tied into knots.

"Shoot," Brian said calmly.

"No!" I yelled.

Nellie, Zach, and Tania all shot their guns at Kyle.

I ran towards Kyle to defend him.

I was shot twice in the arm while running to him.

"Stop!" yelled Brian.

The bullets stopped firing.

I was clinging onto Kyle, shaking in fear.

"Stop it!" I screamed as tears of anger sprang from my eyes.

"Just stop it! All of you! None of you understand!" I yelled.

"We understand…Perfectly," Nellie said darkly.

She walked over to me.

I looked up at Kyle and saw why he wasn't getting angry.

He was _asleep_. At a time like this? I saw that he was hit by some tranquilizer darts. I then noticed that I was also hit by one.

"Damn you all," I said.

"Good night, Phoebe," said Nellie.

We lost the fight. I drifted off into a deep, dark sleep.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

I woke up in a strange place.

It was dark, cold, and I was alone and scared.

I stood up and realized I was in some kind of prison.

The door had bars and it was locked. There was no key to be found anywhere. I was surely doomed.

Where was Kyle?

"Kyle?" I called out.

No answer.

"Kyle?" I yelled louder.

I heard a low noise nearby.

I think it was Kyle.

"Kyle! Is that you? Where are you?" I asked.

"Yeah. Phoebe?" he questioned, his voice sounded low and tired.

"Yes, it's me! Where are you? It's so dark I can't see a thing," I said.

"I'm…in a dungeon? Are you here too?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm locked up too; though, I don't think we are in the same jail cell." I said.

"Yeah. I know! Follow my voice," he said.

"Good idea," I replied.

He started talking about what it was like when you died. He told stories of what it felt like to die and the "white light" and how upset he was when he didn't make it to Heaven and he fell down.

I walked toward where his voice was coming from and I eventually hit a barred wall.

His story was fascinating though it was short.

"Kyle?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Can you follow my voice now? I followed yours and I hit a wall. Maybe if you find the same wall you'll find me," I said.

"Sure, sure. Tell me about the new Malaria," he said.

"Well I was sitting in my biology class one day and we were learning about Malaria. I thought of it as no big deal and I started searching the classroom for mosquitoes. Well I found one and I thought "Hello friend" and I wondered if it had heard me. Anyways it flew over to my _rival_ and bit her and then she became a zombie and before I knew it, everyone was becoming one," I explained.

"Really. So did you help anyone?" he asked.

He had already found me before I started talking. I think he could see.

"No. I just ran for my life and got home. My parents weren't home which was odd because usually my mom would be there. I didn't care. I was tired so I walked up to my room and went to sleep. Then in the morning my parents still weren't home so I just walked around town and found Brian. Then I went home and the next day I found my sister alive. She told me that our parents were gone into zombies. Then I left her alone and I went to find Brian and his group. Then we met Fred the "mad scientist" and he told us to go find the cure. I volunteered to go into the cave alone and I didn't really have a reason why. But Brian let me go and then I found you and you know the rest of the story. Now that I think about it, I wonder where Brie is," I said.

I felt Kyle's hand touch mine.

"I found you!" he exclaimed.

I smiled.

We both sat down on the ground next to the wall.

"Can't you bust us out of here? You're a demon. I'm sure you could do it," I said.

"Yes but there is a security camera here," he said.

I looked around and finally saw a small red light from a camera.

It was defiantly recording us.

"Oh no. I bet they have microphones too," I whispered.

"Yes, probably. Especially since it is so dark here they need to hear us," he said.

"Yeah. Oh no," I said.

My eyes started to water.

"What is it?" asked Kyle.

He was holding my hand softly, trying to comfort me.

"They know about Brie now," I said.

Kyle was silent. He was probably thinking the same thing I was: _oh crap._

"Well, there's only one solution to this problem now," he whispered.

He stood up and flew up to the ceiling.

He punched the ceiling a few times and at last there was a giant hole in the roof.

Moonlight shone through the hole and I could see now. Kyle looked even more like a monster now.

He was _pissed_. Strange-looking spikes were sticking out of his arms, legs, and spine. His claws on his hands and feet grew even longer and his fangs were showing. His eyes glowed a yellowish color and his voice sounded extremely lethal.

"We are going to find her before they do," he said.

I didn't move. He could easily kill me right now even without thinking.

I was scared of him very much now and a backed away as far as I could.

He easily broke through the bars separating us and he stared at me.

"Go away," I said quietly.

"Look, I know I'm freaky looking right now but get over it okay? We have to get out of here," he said.

He has never told me to "get over it" in all my life. Was he mad at me? What did I do? I felt terrible now.

He picked me up and flew out the hole in the ceiling.

"Hey! Come back here!" yelled a voice.

I knew it was Brian, but we were already long gone and too far away for him to catch us. There was nothing he could do now.

I didn't say a word on our way back to my house.

I wished that Kyle could've been human again.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

Kyle didn't fly very fast. It was probably because he was so huge and his wings were slow. It was okay because I didn't want to go extremely fast and fall. "Okay look," he started.

He seemed to have been calming down now. The spikes on his body were still showing and every time I looked at them I got chills. I wondered if the spikes hurt when they cut through his skin. His voice was calmer but I think he could snap at any second and I'd be dead. I had to be extra careful.

"I'm sorry about what I said back there. I shouldn't be like that to you. I was just in a hurry and I didn't want you to get killed because of me. If Brian caught us trying to escape he'd kill you. He really couldn't kill me because there's no way since I'm technically already dead and if you died I would really be in Hell for good. I shouldn't have said that to you. I'm sorry," he apologized.

"It's okay. I'm sorry for being scared of you. I know you wouldn't do any harm to me. I shouldn't act like this," I said

He smiled and when he did so, I saw his fangs which made me shiver.

"It's alright," he said.

I felt better.

At last we finally reached my house.

Kyle put me down and I unlocked the front door.

We walked inside the dark house.

"Brie?" I called out.

I heard no reply.

"Brie? Where are you?" I yelled again.

There still was no answer.

I ran up the stairs and searched for the light switch.

It was so dark I couldn't see my own hand.

Has this house ever been so dark before?

I found the switched and flicked it on.

There still was no light.

Was the power out?

Then I heard a creaky sound come from a bedroom.

"Kyle?" I asked.

"Yes what is it?" he answered.

"I'm a little scared up here. Um…the light isn't working and I'm hearing noises," I said.

He chuckled darkly and flew up the stairs.

He landed in front of me and I flinched.

"Jeez there's nothing to worry about. It's only me. A giant terrifying demon," he said.

He walked around and flicked on every light switch in the house.

I always followed closely behind him.

None of the lights went on but we knew the power wasn't out because the ceiling fans still operated.

Then Kyle flew up to a light in one room and saw that the light bulbs seemed to have been punched and broken.

"Zombies," he whispered.

He looked over at me.

I must've looked confused or something.

"Zombies," he said louder.

"How?" I asked.

I wasn't sure of what kind of reaction he wanted.

"They came in here and broke the lights. Zombies _hate_ light. They prefer darkness," he explained.

"But why _here?_" I asked.

"I don't' know. Maybe they saw Brie. Zombies were here. They still could be here," he said.

Right at that moment I felt a hand on my heel.

I screamed.

"Zzzzz…," said a noise below me.

There were zombies in my house still.

"Zombie!" I screamed.

I felt the zombie bite my leg.

_Oh crap._

I closed my eyes while I tried to shake the zombie off my leg but it wouldn't go away.

Then I felt dizzy and I found myself on the ground.

The zombie no longer was holding on to me.

The strange "Zzzz" noises stopped.

I felt someone pick me up and hug me as if I were a stuffed bear.

"It's okay," said Kyle.

He was holding me while I cried.

"Don't worry. The zombie is gone. No one is here to get you," he said.

I tried to calm down, but I was still shaking in fear.

"M-My ankle," I stuttered.

Kyle looked at my ankle where the zombie had bitten me.

"It…It _bit_ you?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Well then. That can't kill you. All it will do is get infected like any other bite," he said.

"Brie is dead," I cried.

Kyle said nothing. I knew he was thinking the same but he didn't want to disappoint me by agreeing.

"Let's keep searching. We _will_ find her," he said

He stood up and I followed him out of the room.

He looked everywhere around the house and eventually he found me a flashlight.

He didn't need one because he could see perfectly in the dark.

After hours of searching and watching Kyle throw lost zombies out the window, we finally found Brie.

Or at least, what was left of her.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

I think I went into shock when I saw her.

There was little Brie, _dead_.

Brian found the remains of her small body in the storage room.

"A zombie got to her before we did. It seems that they have got to her brain," he said.

I was to scared to think.

Her skull was cut open and blood was everywhere.

I couldn't look anymore. My own sister was murdered.

I sat down on the cold, concrete, basement floor and cried.

It was silent for a long time.

When I started to calm down, Kyle spoke.

"I'm sorry," he said.

I looked up at him.

"It's all my fault. I started this whole mess. I thought the mosquito would be a great idea to bring you back to me. I was selfish. I should've just stayed where I was. Now I hurt your family. It's my fault. It really is. I will never forgive myself," he said.

I didn't know what to say. I just stared into his eyes.

He was right about one thing: it was his fault.

However, I wasn't mad at him because he didn't know.

"No, you didn't know," I said.

He sat down next to me and held me.

We just sat there in silence for a few minutes until we heard a sound.

"Zzzz….," it said.

Kyle looked over at it sharply.

I turned around and saw that there wasn't just _one_ zombie, but it was a whole horde of them!

I closed my eyes and wished they were gone.

Kyle stood up and stomped over to them.

"Go away," he said darkly.

A zombie snuck around him and walked over to me.

"Stupid zombie," I said.

It hissed at me.

Kyle walked over to it and picked it up with one hand.

"Stupid zombie," he said.

The zombie said nothing.

I obviously was not very intimidating.

I glanced down at my ankle.

The teeth marks from where the last zombie had bitten me was getting puffier. The wound was infected.

"Kyle," I said.

Kyle turned around and looked at me.

Spikes poked out of his arms, lets, and spine and his claws were very long.

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

"The wound on my ankle is all puffy and infected. It's very sore and I'm not sure if I can walk much more," I said.

Kyle quickly ran over to me without worrying about the zombies.

He looked at my ankle and studied it a long time.

"Well, it looks like it is infected. I don't really know what to do. Are you okay?" he asked.

I felt light-headed.

"Yeah…No…Yeah…I'm alright," I said.

"No, you're not," he said.

His voice sounded distant.

"Kyle," I said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked.

My eyes were closed now and I was wobbling back and forth.

"I…I don't know," he said.

"I don't want to die," I said.

"You won't. I won't let you. Trust me I won't let you go," he said.

"Oh…Okay," I said quietly.

I felt my head fall back and my back hit the ground.

For some reason, my head never hit the hard concrete floor when I fell.

Someone had stopped my head from cracking against the floor.

"Kyle," I said without thinking.

"I'm here. I will always be here" he said.

The words he had last said rang in my ears as I drifted off into some kind of sleep.

I wasn't dead…yet. I was dreaming a dream of my past.

"Kyle? Kyle are you okay? Can you hear me?" I asked.

The nurse stared at me in a strange way.

"I told you, he won't make it," she said bitterly.

I ignored her.

Kyle opened his eyes halfway and looked at me.

"Phoebe," he said, lifting his head up.

"Yes? What is it?" I asked.

Tears sprang down my face.

"D-Don't let me go," he said.

"I won't. Don't worry. I'm here. I will always be here," I said.

Then he lied his head back down and closed his eyes.

He was gone.

I had lied.

"I lied," I heard myself whisper.

I couldn't feel anything.

Was Kyle still there? Was I dead? What happened?

"No. You didn't lie," I heard him say.

Kyle never lied.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

I almost lost her again.

I knew I couldn't let her die.

With a big group of zombies standing by the door just waiting for me to fight, I had no choice but to get rid of them.

I carefully lied Phoebe on the ground and I walked over to the zombies.

"Leave _now_," I said.

The zombies hissed and stumbled away

I walked back over to Phoebe and picked her up.

She defiantly had a fever.

I carried her outside.

I looked up at the beautiful night sky.

Stars flooded the darkness above.

I knew I would miss this marvelous world when I had to return back to Hell.

"You're lucky, Phoebe. You're lucky that you still live on this planet still. I miss it a lot," I said.

I spread out my wings and flew off into the clouds.

Even though Phoebe lived in the city, the sky was so clear now that zombies existed. They smashed out the light bulbs in every streetlight because light frightened them.

I didn't know where I was going to go. I just flew. I didn't know how to save Phoebe.

Then I remembered Fred.

Fred the "mad scientist" would know exactly what to do.

Scientists are like doctors…right?

I flew even faster to Fred's laboratory.

When I finally got there, I walked right in the door without bothering to knock.

I saw several humans sitting on furniture and watching television.

One girl screamed really loudly and annoyingly.

I flinched at the sound.

"You!" I heard someone yell.

I saw my brother run over to me.

He punched me in the face.

I felt my spikes rise out of my arms and spine.

My claws on my fingers and toes lengthened.

My blood boiled. My eyes most likely changed colors from being yellow, to a dark orange color.

My teeth turned into fangs and I felt ready to attack at any second.

I think maybe one of my claws or spikes got Phoebe, who still lied motionlessly in my arms.

She woke up and scratched her arm.

Brian didn't move then.

Either he was scared of my transformation or he didn't want to scare Phoebe.

"Listen to me, Brian," I said.

I tried to retain my temper.

"No! Why should I listen to a demon?" he yelled.

"I am your brother. You may be older than me and smarter than me, but right now I am stronger than you and I can _kill_ you. I don't want to kill you but if that's what it takes to save the love of my life, I will do so," I said.

Brian looked at me in a different way.

He didn't seem angry, but also he didn't seem as if he trusted me.

"What do you need?" he asked.

"A cure. Phoebe has an infection on her leg and now she's got a fever and she could die," I said.

Thinking of her dying almost made me want to puke.

I felt as if I had been kicked in the stomach.

"We don't know what to look for," said Brian.

"Please, anything is fine. I just need _something_ to keep her from dying," I begged.

A blonde girl walked up to me and pushed Brian away.

"Move, fatass," she said.

"Look, demon. If you think you can just barge right on in here and demand some kind of medicine for this hopeless person then you're wrong. We're _human_ survivors here and we don't have time to worry about someone who's going to die anyway. I'm sorry but you can't get everything you want just because you're a monster. Some of us aren't scared of unreal things. You're fake. You're just a zombie or a human in disguise. You don't exist. I don't believe in mythical creatures so good luck trying to make a deal with me and my group. We're a team and you're S.O.L. So I suggest you to go home or back to wherever you came from," she told me.

I lied Phoebe down on the empty couch next to me.

"Phoebe! It's Phoebe!" yelled the screamy girl.

The blonde girl looked over at the screamy girl.

"It is Phoebe!" announced Fred.

The blonde looked at me.

"What have you done to her?" she demanded.

She tried to kick me, but I caught her foot.

I picked her up by her head with one hand.

"I told you. She was bitten by a zombie. I am her fiancé. I wouldn't _ever_ hurt her. It's wrong of you to think something like that," I said.

"Put me down," she yelled.

I put her back on the ground.

Phoebe woke up when she heard voices all around her.

"Kyle," she said.

"I'm here, Phoebe," I replied.

"Phoebe! You're okay!" said Brian, rushing over to her.

Rage filled my heart and mind.

"Yeah, I'm okay…I guess," said Phoebe.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

"We all thought you were going to die," said Brian to Phoebe.

"No, I'm fine. Where's Kyle?' asked Phoebe.

"I'm here," I said.

She was too crowded by her friends to notice me.

"Don't worry Phoebe, he's here. Forget about him okay? How are you feeling?" someone asked.

They were telling her to forget about me.

I took two steps and I was then behind everyone else.

"There he is! Kyle!" Phoebe yelled happily.

Brian glared at me.

That was enough to piss me off.

The last thing I remembered was leaping towards Brian to kill him.

I woke up in the same room.

"Is he dead? Are you sure he's okay? Are you lying to me?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

That defiantly was my Phoebe.

I sat up and the whole room went silent.

"You monster," said that blonde girl.

"Nellie," said Phoebe.

So the blonde's name is Nellie. That doesn't look very fitting to me.

"Yeah Nell, peace," said a person I didn't recognize.

Where has he been?

Some hippie guy stood there next to Phoebe like everyone else did.

Phoebe still lied on the couch and everyone treated her like a princess.

She was a princess - to me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"What happened? What happened? What do you mean 'What hap-pened?' You don't remember anything do you? You don't remember nearly killing one of us do you? You're lucky Phoebe was here to save your sorry butt," said Nellie.

"We were going to kill you," said Fred.

"Just tell me what I did! I can't remember anything of what I did or how I fell asleep," I said.

Everyone was silent for a minute.

Phoebe was the first one to break the silence.

"You when crazy at Brian. You broke his legs, an arm, and a part of his spine. You see that wall over there? You threw him into that wall and beat the crap out of him," she explained.

I looked over at the wall Phoebe pointed at.

There was a big dent where Kyle hit it.

"He's not dead. You got lucky, demon. If he died we would've killed you why you were asleep no matter what Phoebe did," said Nellie.

"Why didn't you kill me?" I asked.

"Phoebe wouldn't let us. Believe me, we wanted to kill you but Phoebe wouldn't let us. We shot tranquilizer darts at you and it took a lot to get you to pass out. We were then planning to kill you in your sleep but Phoebe ran right over to you and got in the way," said Nellie sounding annoyed.

I looked at Phoebe.

"They can't kill you unless I'm killed first," she said.

I felt dead on the inside.

Why did she do this for me?

"Phoebe, I can't die. I'm already dead," I said.

"No!" she yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"You're not dead! If you were you wouldn't be here," she said.

"Phoebe, I am dead. Think of me as a ghost. No one here can hurt me. The only way they could possibly hurt me in any way is if something happened to you," I said.

She just stared at me.

"You're not dead. I can still feel you in my heart," she said.

I had no reply to that.

There was nothing I could say. I felt a feeling that couldn't be described.

It was silent for a long time.

"How's the medicine?" Fred asked Phoebe, breaking the silence.

"Good. I feel much better," she replied.

"What medicine?" I asked.

"Fred found her some meds that made her fever go away while it was _peaceful_ in this place," said the hippie.

"Peaceful! It's never peaceful here! Not with that demon sitting here and with all the raging zom-" started Nellie.

She stopped when we heard a loud _thump_ noise outside.

"What the hell was that?" questioned Nellie.

Phoebe turned around and looked out the window.

"Ahh!" she screamed.

I flew over and covered her mouth.

"Zombies!" she screamed under my hand.

"Shhh…if the zombies hear us we're dead," said Nellie.

Phoebe nodded and I let my hand go.

"What do we do?" asked the hippie.

"Run," said a voice behind us.

We saw someone stand there staring at us.

It was Brian, all bandaged up from his injuries I had given him.

"You can't run though," said Fred.

"I know I can't. But you all can. So go. I'm better off zombie lunch any-way though," he said.

"What do they want?" I asked.

"The mosquito," said Fred after a minute of thinking.

I then knew there was only one thing I could do.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Guys we have to get out of here," said Nellie.

"We can't! The zombies are surrounding us!" said Fred.

"I know what to do," said Kyle.

"What? What are you gonna do? Fly away? Leave us all and just go? I know that's what you're about to do," said Nellie.

"No. I'm not going anywhere. My plan is to help everyone out of this place," he said.

"Ha! I'd rather die!" said Nellie.

He shrugged.

"So be it," he said.

A zombie broke through the door.

"Zzzz…," it said.

"We have to get out of here! Now or never!" yelled Kyle.

I got up from my chair and looked up at Kyle.

"Not without the mosquito," I said.

I ran over to the kitchen area and searched for the jar that held the mosquito.

Finally I found it and opened it..

Kyle's creation flew out of it and landed on my finger.

"There there little friend," I said to it.

Kyle looked at me in a strange way; as if he were disgusted.

I heard someone from the Living Room scream.

Kyle and I ran over to see what had happened.

A huge group of zombies were entering the house one by one.

The person to scream was Tania.

I looked at the room quickly and noticed someone from our group was _dead_.

It was Nellie.

The zombies got to Nellie and tore out her brain.

Tania freaked out and had to be held down by Fred and Zach.

Kyle walked over to them to help.

"Everyone, you have to get on my back so I can fly us away from here," he said.

"Okay. I trust this dude now I think," said Zach.

He climbed onto Kyle's back.

Fred and Tania followed.

Kyle picked up Brian and put him on his back too.

Then he picked me up and carried me in his arms.

"Here we go. Hang on," he said.

He broke through the ceiling and flew into the sky.

We were safe.

I still held the little mosquito in my hand.

"What's her name again?" I asked Kyle.

He looked down and the small insect in my hand.

"Phoebe," he answered.

I smiled.

"Hello Phoebe," I whispered to the mosquito.

She buzzed around.

"I'd hate to say it, but I think this is the only bug I ever found _cute_," I said.

"Why?" asked Kyle.

"I dunno…She listens and she's funny. She can kill people I hate. I never have to worry again. Best of all, she's great because she's _your_ creation," I said.

Kyle smiled.

"Thanks," he said.

It was quiet for a few moments until I broke the silence.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked Kyle.

"Yeah sure," he said.

"Why is your left hand always in a fist?" I asked.

His left hand was always clenched up in a fist, as if he were ready to punch someone and any second. Was he scared of something?

He laughed and put his fist on my hand.

Then he opened his fist and something landed onto my palm.

I looked at what it was.

It was a vial. But there was something inside it. Some kind of medicine or potion.

It was the cure.

"No way," I whispered.

I held on to the cure tightly.

"Is that the cure?" asked Fred.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Give me it, _now_," he said.

"No," I replied.

"Yes, we need it more that you do. This world must be saved," said Fred.

"No. The cure won't save the world," said Kyle.

"What do you mean it won't save the world?" asked Fred.

"The cure was designed to only save _one_ person who is not a zombie yet but in the process of becoming one. There is only one way to save the world now," answered Kyle.

"Well then let's do it!" yelled Fred.

"We are. That is where I am going," said Kyle.

Where were we going? I was confused.

At last we were at a river.

It wasn't just any river though. It was a river filled with bad water. The water was green and brown and it looked nasty.

"What are we doing here?" asked Tania.

Tania was a very curious person, like me.

"Two of us have to go in that river. It's a river filled with _death water_," said Kyle.

My eyes widened.

I knew who it was that had to go in the river.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

Brian always overreacted and jumped to conclusions.

"If you dare to drown me in that sewage, so help me I will come back to life and kill every one of ya," he said.

I was too busy examining Phoebe, the mosquito, to be paying attention to Brian's crap.

Kyle sighed.

Brian punched him with his good arm.

Kyle and injured Brian started fist fighting.

"Stop it!" I yelled.

One of them were going to fall into the river. I just knew it.

They paid no attention to me.

This was just like the day in the park…The last time Kyle died.

I couldn't let that happen again.

I let go of the mosquito and I joined in the fight.

Kyle thought I was on his side.

I was on _no one's_ side. Just my own.

I punched and kicked both of them.

Kyle got even more mad at every second.

The spikes on his spine and arms got even more dangerous looking.

One of his spikes scraped along my arm to the bone.

I fell to the ground in pain.

The fighting stopped.

I then realized what had really happened.

Brian was gone.

He had landed in the river.

"Phoebe! Are you okay?" asked Kyle.

I forgot about my arm and ran to look into the river.

Sure enough, I saw Brian, and he had sunk to the bottom of the river of the deadly water.

"No way," I said.

"You monster!" yelled Fred.

"Shut up Fred," I said.

"Everyone just shut up!" I yelled.

Tania started to cry.

I slowly walked over to Kyle.

He stared at my injured arm.

"I'm sorry," he said apologetically.

"Forget about it," I said.

My arm hurt like hell and it bled all over the place.

"Two of us have to die, right? Who's next?" I asked.

"No, Phoebe. Two _specific_ people have to die in that river. Brian wasn't one of them," he said.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"First is the mosquito," said Kyle.

My stomach flopped.

"No! You can't kill her! She's my friend. Please not her," I begged.

"I'm sorry Phoebe but she has to go. I do too," he said.

I couldn't believe what I heard just then.

"No," I whispered.

"Listen to me, Phoebe. This is the only way the world can be saved. All zombies will be back to human. The dead will be remembered and all this will be forgotten and everything will be back together in no time. You'll be happy, your friends will be happy, and I will be somewhere better now," he said.

"You got another chance," I whispered.

He smiled.

"Just for you," he said.

I hugged him.

"I'm sorry, Phoebe. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry I let you down to even begin with. Just move on now and live life in happiness. I'll always be watching over you," he said.

I cried a little.

"I'll miss you," I said.

"I will too. One day, we'll meet again. I promise. Just remember: I will always be here, Phoebe," he said.

That wasn't a lie.

"Thank you," I said.

Phoebe, the mosquito, buzzed onto Kyle's hand.

"This is good-bye. For now. Until we meet again one day," said Kyle.

A tear rolled down my face.

"Okay," I said.

Kyle smiled and stepped backwards.

He fell into the river.

I looked over the edge and watched him fall.

"Bye!" I called out.

I hoped that he had heard me.

"Bye Phoebe!" I heard a small voice yell.

What was that? Was that the mosquito? No, mosquitoes can't talk. But technically she wasn't a real mosquito.

Several minutes passed.

Nothing new happened.

"Great! Now we lost a member of our group and we still have zombies loose!" said Fred.

"Speaking of zombies," said Zach.

We all turned around when we heard a "Zzzz" sound.

"Oh joy. Here we go again," said Fred.

Then I remembered that I still was carrying a gun.

I pulled it out and shot it at a zombie.

Tania shrieked at the loud noise.

"Guys we need a plan. I only have a few bullets left and there's hundreds of these things!" I yelled.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

Everyone was thinking. I could tell by the looks on their faces.

Tania was the one with an idea first.

"Phoebe!" she yelled.

"Yeah?" I asked.

I shot another zombie.

"Do you still have the cure?" she asked.

"Yep!" I answered.

"Then you have to get rid of it," she said.

Of course! I had to destroy the cure and all evidence of Kyle in order for the zombies to go away.

I pulled out the vial which held the strange potion.

The zombies were getting closer.

"Throw it!" yelled Fred.

"What do you think I'm gonna do with it?" I asked.

I threw the potion into the deadly river.

The zombies were only a few feet from us.

"If they get any closer I'm jumping in the river," said Fred.

I agreed. Dying in the river would be better than having your brain eaten by zombies.

Just then there was a loud explosion.

I heard someone fall and splash into the river below.

I curled into a ball and squeezed my eyes shut.

When the noise stopped I opened my eyes.

Zach, Tania, and I were the only ones left.

Fred must've been the one who had fallen in the river.

"What happened?" asked Tania.

"I don't know dude," said Zach.

"Look!" I yelled.

I pointed at what once was the zombies.

They were humans again!

"We did it!" yelled Tania.

We all high-fived.

"Mission accomplished my friends," said Zach.

We were all okay again. Everything was normal, just like Kyle promised.

"Now what?" asked Tania.

"Now…we go back to our old lives," said Zach.

We all groaned.

"I liked life with the zombies more," said Tania.

"Me too," I agreed.

Life was going to be boring now. Especially without Kyle.

"Well we sill will all be friends right?" asked Zach.

"Of course. We can get together sometimes and talk about our lives currently and our old memories," I said.

"We are friends forever," said Tania.


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Life without zombies was thought to be boring.

It surely is.

Every day I wonder about Kyle and think of what he could be doing right now.

I guess I'll never really know.

It's been a few years since the zombie invasion.

I have graduated from high school and college.

I am now a scientist and I study evolution.

Every other weekend, Tania, Zach, and I go someplace together and talk about life.

Tania graduated college and became a Veterinarian.

Zach is still just a hippie.

When people see us they think we all are odd people that live different lives and have nothing in common.

Really we have much in common. We have our memories.

We talk about everything together. There's nothing we're afraid to talk about. We're best friends.

The zombie invasion was something unforgettable. We are all survivors and witnesses of ZIW. ZIW is what people called the invasion. It stands for "Zombie Invasion Worldwide" or something like that. Our group calls it "wiz" just for fun.

A lot of times I wonder if Kyle is watching me like he said.

Maybe my mosquito friend is too.

I will never forget that day in biology class.

Oh, by the way, Shelly, the girl who was first to be bitten by the mosquito, lived. She is now paralyzed and in a wheelchair.

I laugh at her now.

I don't care if that's mean or evil. I think of it as _revenge_. She called me crazy all my life. Now I laugh at her pain. Ha!

One evening I was walking out on Newport Beach at sunset and I heard someone call my name.

I looked around but no one was there.

The sunset was beautiful. The ocean looked orange and red with the reflection of the sun.

I lied down on the sand.

Then I heard my name be called again.

No one was there. Maybe I was just hearing things.

The sky was a wonderful purple color.

Clouds were scattered around and seagulls flew towards the sun.

Just then I saw something land on my nose.

I swatted at it and missed.

It landed on my finger and I smiled.

"Hello, Phoebe," I said.

She buzzed around my head and landed back on my nose again.

"Isn't this a beautiful sunset?" I asked her.

She buzzed in agreement.

I laughed.

"How'd you get back here anyways? You didn't even fall into the river did you?" I asked.

She buzzed.

"Well I think I might need a mosquito-to-English translator soon here," I said.

"Or I can help," said a voice behind me.

The voice startled me at first but I recognized it.

"Kyle!" I yelled.

I got up and ran to him.

"I told you I'd see you again. Another chance remember?" he said.

"I thought that meant you were going to Heaven. Not back to earth," I said.

"I didn't want to spoil the surprise," he said.

I hugged him.

It was easier to hug him now. He was human again!

Though now I saw how he looked very similar in his demon form to his human form.

Except one was scarier.

"You're back forever," I said.

I couldn't believe this was real.

"I promised you remember? I'll always be here," he said.

"Oh yeah," I said.

It had been a long time since that day.

"I'll always be here too," I said.

He smiled.

"I know. You've always been here. You never lied," he said.

A tear rolled down my face.

I would never believe that this day actually happened.

The sun set behind the ocean and the sky slowly faded dark.

Kyle and I walked home together.

We didn't realize that the mosquito wasn't exactly following us and she bit someone because they swatted at her.

"Malaria!" someone screamed.

The mosquito buzzed over and landed on my hand.

The person she bit turned into a strange purple color and started to walk slowly.

Tania and Zach saw me and ran over to Kyle and I.

"Here we go again," said Zach.

"Oh well, as long as we stick together, nothing can stop us," said Kyle.

We all smiled and the five of us ran off to end the zombie Malaria…again.

The End


End file.
